In many modern motor vehicles, it is becoming increasingly common to incorporate some form of display facility such as an LCD panel. The LCD panel may be integrated into the car in one of a number of available locations such as above a rear-view mirror of the vehicle, in a center console or in the backrests of front seats of the vehicle. These display facilities may have a number of applications including such things as television, viewing of DVD or video content, vehicle navigation systems or video game displays.
Currently, any displayed image may only appear on the LCD for as long as the video source outputs that image. This means that, if information that viewer deemed to be useful was presented in some form on the LCD, and the viewer decided that information was to be revisited at some later time, then the viewer would either need to copy the information by writing it down or trying to remember the content.